Kidnapped
by Gomerah
Summary: Shizuo has had enough of Izaya's shit. So late in the night he decides to teach him a lesson. What was meant to put the Flea in line takes a different direction things get a little hot. Yaoi one shot, hot guy sex.


**Haha im going to hell.. well I should be working on the other storys so heres a one shot for now.**

 **WARNING: you have entered the yaoi zone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara if i did well... this would happen.**

His plan was in motion, soon he would have what he wanted since he met the damn flea. Revenge was one way of putting it or maybe he just wanted to brake him. Either way his goal was soon to be in reach. Shizuo had planned this for a while, his plan was simple. But you are not gonna know what it is till we get there.

It was late, like 3 in the morning type of late. But Izaya could care less, after finishing a meeting he was off to another knowing full we'll he would be done a little after the sun wakes. Making his way down a dark alley way he hummed a soft tune off key, thinking nothing of what lurked in the night. Being so late his senesce were a little worn so he failed to notice the dark figure waiting for him at the end of the dark alley. Out of know where large hands grabbed him, pinning him to the wall.  
"Izaya-kun why don't we have a little fun." Purred the blond.

"Ah what the fuck Shizu-chan... Huh what are you doing?" Reaching behind him Shizuo pulled out duck tape making sure to keep the raven pinned the whole time. Covering the annoying louses mouth, and then taking out rope. He wrapped pale arms behind the informants back all the while he screamed and kicked. "Stop squirming or I'll knock you out." Came his growled reply. After he was done he lifted the smaller man over his shoulder, taking him deeper into the dark alleys. After a while they came to an average looking apartment complex, walking through the empty lobby and straight to the elevator. Once he got to the third floor he walked to room # 12, unlocking the door with one hand while the other held the still struggling man. Shizuo opened the door, locking it afterwards. Then he made his way to his bed room. It was simple, a large king size bed with crimson red sheets and a dark dresser with two side tables. He put the dark haired man on his bed, stepping away to get a good look at his prize. Smirking he started going through the others pockets. "Come on where is i-ah here it is." Taking out the brokers knife and with a small flick of the wrist he opened the sharp blade.

"Now down to business." He said with a wide smirk, Izaya had a face that one could only read as pure terror. "Mmm nnmm." Said the raven trying to talk through the tape. Using the knife the blond ripped the others coat off. Izaya gave a whine at the lose but at the time was a little more conserved at why his enemy was undressing him. After the coat was out of the way Shizuo got busy with his shirt and pants as we'll, leaving him in only black boxers. "Now Izaya lets have a little fun, shall we begin?" Izaya furiously shook his. Shizuo grinned throwing the knife somewhere else, forgotten for now. He sat on his knees on the floor at the end of the bed, pulling Izaya so he was on his back with his tied arms under him and his crotch at Shizuo's stomach.  
IZAYA POV  
'Shit what the fuck is he doing... I can't believe I'm about to be raped. I can't do this it has to stop.' I thought as I started to wiggle around, all the while I wined and gave Shizuo scared looks. Yes I was scared I'm not gonna keep up my mask if I'm about to be raped!  
SHIZUO'S POINT OF VIEW  
'Shit he looks so scared, how can I take back what I've done? I feel like I've already hurt him... Wait! I got an idea'  
NORMAL POV  
Shizuo starred down at Izaya with unreadable eyes. Leaning down he gently took off the duck tape off of Izayas mouth. "Sorry Izaya I didn't mean to scare you so much, just relax ok." Shizuo then nuzzled the ravens neck, gently kissing it. He started to kiss down to a pink bud. Taking it into his mouth rewarding him with a tiny gasp and small moans slipping from those pink moist lips. "Ah shi-ah mnn hnn." Moaned Izaya as he started to calm down now. He kept going lower, kissing down to his belly button kissing it. "Ah Shizu-chan what are u-ahhh." Cried Izaya as Shizuo bit down on his hip bone.

"Izaya I won't fuck you without permission, but I will do other things without your say." And with that he grabbed the hem of the black briefs pulling them down. He was met with a half hard length, twitching under his stare.

He grinned nuzzling the normal size length, taking it in his hand and giving it a long stroke. "Ahh shoaaahh Shizu aahhmm." But Shizuo didn't stop their, he kept kissing down to the pink twitching hole. Licking his lips he plunged his tong into the soft little hole that was Izaya. "AHH SHA NA annn mmhh." Cried Izaya as he was teleported to heaven with the mans skilled tongue. "Shi-ah Shizuo untie me ahh." Pleaded the informant.

Looking up Shizuo was met with a flushed and panting Izaya. Sitting up he grabbed the bonds and with his strength easily broke them. As soon as his hands were free Izaya grabbed onto blond locks, bringing the others face close to him. Panting in his face he leaned up and locked lips. Only to have the blond plunge his tongue into the others moist cavern. They stayed like this until the raven felt the others clothed erection rubbing agents his own. Breaking the kiss he said "Shizuo Fuck Me". That was all that needed to be said before the ex bartender lost his shirt and pants, rubbing his still closed erection agents the others. He put three fingers to the others mouth who took them in greedily, licking then and sucking, making sure to give Shizuo a good show. He let them go after he felt they were wet enough.

Shizuo brought one down to the others hole, circling it around. This brought forth a gasp and a little cry. Looking up he saw the other was scared "ah Shizuo I don't know how to tell you that I'm a ahh" after a couple seconds the other caught onto what he was trying to tell him. "Shhh don't worry I'll make sure your not in pain." Said Shizuo while he nuzzled the others neck. After that he slowly slipped one in, pumping it in and out before adding another one. "Ahh nnnhhh sha nee." He kept at it adding a third one. This received a strangled cry along with loud moans. When he felt the other stretched enough he pulled them out receiving a whine. He pulled down his boxers, spreading his own pre cum up his shaft to lube it for better entry. He slowly lined himself up with the others pucker, both hands on the others hips strong enough to leave bruises. He slowly pushed in, watching the other for any signs of pain.

Once he was fully sheathed inside the other he started to rock his hips back and forth. "Shizu shi nah fast-ah FASTER" cried Izaya. But this only made Shizuo stop, having him receive a confused look from his partner. He pushed Izaya to the center of the bed, taking his knees and lifting them up. Lining himself up again he started to plow the raven, adjusting his aim in search of something. But he sure knew when he found it "NNHH AHH YES SHIZI YES THERE." The room echoed the sound of skin slapping agents skin and the howled sounds of both of their moans and groans.

Shizuo rammed into his prostate again and again giving him no time to rest. Soon both we're screaming loudly as there release neared. "Shi sha nnggg aahhh" "aahh Izayaaa" both then gave a loud moan as they reached there highs. Izaya spilling onto there stomachs, clamping down on Shizuo forcing him to spill his seed deep inside the broker.

They both laid there panting for a while, trying to catch there breath. Soon Shizuo pulled out of Izaya, watching his own cum slowly drip out of the others ass. Izaya laid there still panting looking up with glazed eyes. "Wow Shizy that was fucking wow." Shizuo laid down next to him, wrapping the other with his strong arms. He pulled the blankets up, resting the others head on this chest and laying his own in soft raven locks. "Ya lets just figure this out in the morning ok" a low hum was heard for an answer as they both slipped away into unconsciousness.


End file.
